Jokers Assemble
by Donoka06
Summary: Un petit vieux un peu trop causant, une bouche à bouche secret, un Dieu hermaphrodite ou encore une armée de fangirls, découvrez ce que le SHIELD vous a caché tout ce temps sur les Avengers. (Malgré l'indication des deux personnages, il ne s'agit pas d'un couple)
1. Chapter 1

Jokers Assemble

_Un petit vieux un peu trop causant, une bouche à bouche secret, un Dieu hermaphrodite ou encore une armée de fangirls, découvrez ce que le SHIELD vous a caché tout ce temps sur les Avengers._

Ils étaient tous à genoux devant lui. Loki jubilait. A présent rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route vers la victoire. Loki scruta la foule d'un air satisfait. Les humains étaient si faibles...Un vieil homme se leva et lui jeta un regard de défi. Loki soupira intérieurement, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'une tête brûlée viennent l'agacer ? L'Asgardien se prépara à la banale conversation entre le méchant qui veut dominer le monde et le vieil inconnu énonçant les droits de l'homme.

-J'ai fait la guerre moi petit con ! S'écria le petit vieux.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Loki déconcerté.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait toi ? Continua le vieux en agitant sa canne en l'air. Tu crois que je vais me mettre à genoux devant un petit jeunot ?

-J'ai plusieurs milliers d'années alors je ne pense pas que me traiter de « petit jeunot » soit approprié, répondit Loki.

-A mon époque on a donné un coup de pied au cul à Hitler, rajouta le vieil homme, alors si tu crois qu'un petit jeune comme toi va s'en sortir !

-Mais taisez-vous ! S'impatienta Loki qui sentait un mal de tête venir.

A vrai dire Loki n'en n'avait rien à faire de ce vieux, il voulait juste se faire capturer par le SHIELD pour mettre en œuvre son plan machiavélique avec Hulk. Mais ce petit vieux semblait vouloir lui pourrir la soirée.

-Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui parlent trop, fit Loki en tendant son sceptre du destin.

Capitaine America s'interposa à temps avec son bouclier entre le vieil homme et Loki.

-A mon époque il y avait déjà un tyran en Allemagne et on l'a mis dehors, déclara le Capitaine tel un héros.

Loki le foudroya du regard.

-Mais vous êtes Capitaine America ! Fit le petit vieux les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Vous êtes vivant !

-Eh oui...

-Vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de moi, l'interrompit le vieil homme, je m'appelle James Jones.

-Mais oui ! James Jones du quatrième régiment ! Je me souviens de vous. C'était une sacrée bataille à Dotzlar.

-Vous aviez été fantastique !

Loki se sentit légèrement mis de côté. Mais c'était possible ! Même quand il était le Grand méchant qui menaçait l'humanité il se prenait des vents. Il y avait bien une chose que ne supportait pas Loki c'était qu'on l'ignore. Et pour la peine, il allait partir ! Tant pis pour son plan machiavélique, il attaquera directe New-York.

Mais au moment où il allait disparaître une jeune fille blonde se leva.

-Euh excusez-moi, dit-elle à Loki, vous êtes bien un extra-terrestre ?

Loki plissa les yeux sentant une question à la con arriver.

-Comment se fait-il que vous parliez anglais avec un accent du Kent ?

Bon d'accord, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question. La jeune fille le regardait sérieusement croyant vraiment qu'elle aurait sa réponse. Loki qui avait à présent un sérieux mal de tête ne trouva comme seule idée de la faire exploser. Mais comme prévue l'héroïque Capitaine America s'interposa.

Ah ben voilà, il fallait qu'il attaque quelqu'un pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Après on s'étonnait qu'il soit devenu psychopathe ! Comme direz son psy, Loki souffre d'un manque d'attention.

* * *

-Ton frère a tué plus de quatre-vingts personne en une semaine !

-Il a été adopté, répondit Thor piteusement.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! S'exclama furieuse Natasha.

-Euh c'est un hermaphrodite, tenta Thor.

-Ce n'est pas non plus une excuse ! Attend quoi ?

-Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Stark, je le trouve assez efféminé.

Thor foudroya du regard Iron man.

-Comment ça Hermaphrodite ? Demanda Banner curieux.

-Peut-être que les Asgardiens sont hermaphrodites, continua Tony, donc toi aussi Thor tu es...un escargot ?

-Un escargot ? Demanda sans comprendre le dieu de la foudre.

-Stark silence ! S'énerva Fury. Thor expliquez-vous sur...euh...la condition de vôtre frère...enfin sœur...bref peu importe !

Natasha jeta un regard circonspect à Tony qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire. Thor fronça les sourcils mais choisit d'ignorer le milliardaire.

-Loki n'est pas vraiment un Asgardien, expliqua Thor, c'est un géant des glaces. Cette espèce est hermaphrodite. Lorsque mon père a recueilli Loki il a choisit de lui donner une apparence masculine.

Il eut un silence.

-Donc la Terre risque d'être envahit par un escargot ? Fit Stark brisant le silence.

-Que viennent faire les escargots dans cette histoire ? Demanda Thor toujours largué.

-J'ai compris ! Fit Capitaine America tout content.

Tony roula les yeux de désespoir.

-Techniquement on ne peut pas assimiler Loki à un escargot, intervint Banner, il faudrait plutôt le comparer à certaines espèces de grenouille ou de tortues capable de changer de sexe.

-Zut, fit Stark, j'allais le comparer à une huître.

-Attendez je viens de comprendre ! S'exclama Thor furieux.

* * *

Tony Stark se posa sur SA tour que Loki avait osé occuper pour son plan machiavélique. Une chose que détestait le milliardaire philanthrope c'était qu'on touche à ses affaires.

-Vous prendrez bien un verre ? Proposa Tony.

-Vous pensez encore pouvoir me menacer Fit Loki méprisant. J'ai gagné.

-Non je ne vais pas vous menacer, répondit Stark, mais parler.

-Pardon ?

-Thor m'a dit votre problème. Vous ne devez pas avoir honte, pleins de gens sont dans le même cas que vous.

-Quel problème ? Dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon je ne parle pas de votre psychopathie, ni de votre complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de votre frère ou de votre désir d'asservir l'humanité mais de ce que vous êtes vraiment au fond.

-Ce que je suis vraiment au fond ? Fit Loki un petit peu largué.

-Oui vous êtes...une femme ! Enfin un hermaphrodite !

-Je vais vous tuer là tout de suite, dit Loki étrangement calme, et ensuite Thor.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes tous au courant, dit Tony en rajoutant une couche.

-Tous ?

-Oui, répondit Stark, si vous voulez je peux vous conseiller une très bonne psychologue. C'est une petite jeune qui débute et...

-Je vais vous tuer !

Tony Stark fut donc éjecté par la baie vitrée de son appartement.

-Hum Jarvis j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Bien monsieur, répondit la voix robotique.

-Bien, ça c'est passé mieux que je le pensais, fit Tony tout en chutant de plusieurs dizaine d'étages.

* * *

Tony Stark se réveilla en sursaut. L'haleine d'Hulk avait le pouvoir de réveiller les morts. Et c'était tout à fait le cas. Il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort en envoyant cette bombe nucléaire à l'autre bout de l'espace.

-J'espère que personne ne m'a fait de bouche à bouche, dit Iron man.

Il eut un silence.

-Euh les gars ? Demanda Tony subitement inquiet.

-Stark écoutez, fit Steve, parfois il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses.

-Par pitié dites moi juste que ce n'est pas Hulk !

Ce dernier poussa un grognement agressif.

-Stark vous devez vous reposer, continua Capitaine America, n'en parlons plus.

-Commence ça n'en parlons plus ? Il s'agit de mes lèvres !

* * *

Tony Stark et Pepper Potts étudiaient ensembles les plans de reconstruction de l'appartement de la tour Stark.

-Je trouve que je suis resté très calme dans cette aventure, dit Tony, je ne me suis jamais plaint du fait que mon appartement _neuf_ soit saccagé tout le long par des extraterrestres, un monstre vert ou encore des dieux nordiques.

Pepper l'embrassa sur le joue.

-De toute façon je voulais changer la déco, continua-t-il, ce sera l'occasion de mettre une statue de moi en Iron Man en or massif.

-Oui oui on verra ça, acquiesça Pepper habituée aux divagations du milliardaire. Il va falloir reboucher ce trou dans le sol, continua-t-elle, c'est près de l'escalier c'est dangereux.

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Euh pourquoi ? Demanda Pepper étonnée.

-Car c'est l'empreinte qu'Hulk à fait en utilisant Loki comme un hochet. Je dois garder un souvenir de ce grand moment !

-Donc nous allons avoir un trou en forme de Loki dans notre salon, fit Pepper, normal quoi.

* * *

Loki avait perdu. On allait le reconduire à Asgard. Il n'avait plus d'armée. Et_ IL_ ne serait certainement pas content et chercherait à lui faire payer son échec. Il était emprisonné dans un prison du SHIELD en attendant que son frère le ramène à Asgard. Etrangement on lui avait laissé un ordinateur avec un accès internet. Bon il pouvait pas faire grand chose vu la surveillance. Puis lui un dieu utilisait un objet si primitif ? Bon ok, il s'ennuyait, mais juste pour cette fois.

Loki découvrit internet. Et ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Il avait des milliers de fans majoritairement des filles – ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'ailleurs – à travers le monde.

Loki fit un sourire machiavélique. L'invasion extra-terrestre avait peut-être échoué mais il reviendrait. Et cette fois avec la plus puissante des armées, une armée de fangirls !

_ Cette fanfic est juste du pur délire. Son but est seulement de faire rire. J'espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire. :)_

_ Un grand merci à DatenshiOmega (L-E) pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser son petit vieux._


	2. Chapter 2

Jokers Assemble II

La bataille faisait rage dans les rues de New-York. Les Avengers se battaient férocement. Mais les extraterrestre et Loki n'étaient plus leur seul souci. Il avait un nouveau problème et même un très gros. Une bombe atomique s'apprêtait à rayer de la carte du monde la ville. Natasha de son côté avait trouvé avec le docteur Selvig un moyen de fermer le portail inter-dimensionnel.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de fermer le portail, déclara-t-elle dans son micro, je peux le fermer !

-Non pas tout de suite, intervint Iron Man, une bombe atomique se dirige droit sur Manhattan.

-Tu peux la faire exploser en vol ? Demanda Capitaine America.

-Hum Capitaine je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne solution, répondit Tony, elle est trop proche de la ville, il y aurait tout de même des dégâts et surtout des retombées radioactives.

-En fait c'est quoi une bombe atomique ? Demanda le Capitaine.

Il eut un court silence.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes « mort » en 1943, commenta Barton, vous n'êtes pas au courant pour Hiroshima et Nagasaki.

-Avez-vous lu les notes de Nick Fury ? Demanda Tony Stark.

-Euh...partiellement.

-Je vois, soupira le milliardaire, en résumé cette bombe va détruire la ville d'un seul coup et les effets secondaires seront terribles.

-Alors il faut que vous l'ameniez dans le vortex inter-dimensionnel, déclara Capitaine America.

-C'est ce que j'aillais faire, dit Iron Man.

-Stark la bombe est passée devant vous depuis deux minutes, intervint la Veuve Noire.

-Eh merde, fit Tony, si Capitaine America lisait ses notes aussi !

-Désolé d'avoir été congelé pendant soixante-dix ans !

-Taisez-vous ! Fit Natasha. La bombe va s'écraser dans moins d'une minute !

* * *

La Veuve Noire venait de prendre le contrôle de l'un de ces engins extraterrestres. La bataille continuait dans les rues de Manhattan. Œil de Faucon sur son toit tirer avec une précision inhumaine. Mais vint le moment où il n'avait plus de flèches. L'agent Barton sans flèche était aussi efficace que Tony Stark sans armure et encore lui n'était pas un milliardaire ou un philanthrope.

Mais Oeil de Faucon possédait de nombreuses ressources. Il pouvait tailler ses propres flèches ! Il commença à affuter des morceaux de bois et de métal assis en tailleur, il ne manquait plus qu'un feu de camp.

-Clint je vais avoir besoin d'aide, fit Natasha en difficulté.

-Attend je taille mes flèches, répondit ce dernier.

-Quoi ?

-Je taille mes flèches, je devrais avoir finit d'ici une demi-heure.

-Tu te fiches de moi? S'écria la Veuve noire. Aaaaaah !

-Natasha ? Demanda Clint inquiet dans son micro.

L'espionne russe et l'engin extraterrestre venaient de s'écraser contre un gratte-ciel. Heureusement la Veuve Noire s'en était sortie.

-Je vais te tuer Clint ! S'écria furieuse l'espionne couverte de poussière.

-Attend je finis mes flèches et j'arrive.

* * *

-J'ai grandi dans l'ombre de mon frère, fit Loki d'un air triste, depuis tout petit je savais que j'étais différent. Les gens m'ignoraient parce que je ne correspondais pas aux qualités que les Asgardiens glorifient.

-Vous avez dû énormément souffrir, dit la psychologue du SHIELD les larmes aux yeux.

-Aujourd'hui je comprend que tout cela était vain, continua Loki, je ne pourrais jamais combler ce vide en moi.

-Ne dites pas ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Il y a toujours de l'espoir !

-Vous croyez ? Fit Loki en plongeant son regard bleu-vert dans les yeux de la femme.

_« Agent Monk l'entretien est terminé »_ déclara une voix informatique.

L'agent Monk psychologue du SHIELD quitta la cellule de Loki en lui répétant qu'il devait garder espoir. La jeune femme rejoint Nick Fury au centre de commandement du vaisseau.

-Comment va nôtre prisonnier ? Demanda la directeur.

-Il souffre énormément, fit l'agent Monk tristement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le plaindre.

-Je pense que nous devons le libérer, déclara-t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Loki est un homme bon au fond de lui, expliqua-t-elle, je le sens. Il souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de son frère. Le sentiment d'infériorité dans les domaines de la psychologie et la psychanalyse, est une perception de soi exprimée comme inférieure dans certaines situations. Ce sentiment peut survenir lors d'une infériorité actuelle ou imaginée chez l'individu affecté. Venant du subconscient, ce sentiment peut aider un individu à réaliser certaines choses qu'il pense impossible ou voire adopter un comportement schizotypique. Je l'ai observé et je me porte volontaire pour le ré-intégrer dans la société.

-Cet homme est un fou furieux agent Monk !

-Non c'est moi le psychologue ici, répliqua-t-elle, et je dis que Loki est innocent ! Si vous ne le libérez pas je le ferais moi-même !

-Agent Hill nous avons _encore_ un cas, appela le directeur du SHIELD, Loki a encore frappé.

-Libérez-le tout de suite ! S'écria la psychologue.

Une horde d'agent du SHIELD se jeta sur elle. Elle se débattit tout ne hurlant qu'elle vengerait Loki. Elle fut amenée hors de la pièce.

-Cela ne peut plus durer, déclara Nick Fury.

-Directeur ? Demanda l'agent Hill.

-C'est notre quatrième psychologue contaminé par Loki ! La première a tenté de libérer Loki, la deuxième a créé une secte en l'honneur de Loki et la troisième a pris en otage plusieurs agents du SHIELD pour le faire libérer ! Heureusement que Barton a pu régler ce problème rapidement.

-Je veux t'épouser Loki ! Hurla au loin l'agent Monk.

-Le charme de Loki est...dirons-nous redoutable, fit l'agent Hill un peu perturbée.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi Hill? S'énerva le directeur.

-Non, non, voyons directeur...

-Je n'ose envoyer une nouvelle personne, dit-il.

-Pourquoi pas un homme psychologue, suggéra Maria Hill.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir cette scène en version gay, répondit Fury, si vous voulez bien.

-Je vois, dit Hill les joues rougissantes.

Dans sa cellule Loki jubilait. Son plan machiavélique de constituer une armée de fangirls était en bonne voie. Ces humaines étaient si facile à manipuler. Un petit regard de chien battu, un regard intense, un air ténébreux et le tour était joué ! Il n'était pas le dieu de la ruse pour rien.

De son côté le directeur Fury réfléchissait comment se débarrasser de ce problème épineux.

-Appelez-moi Thor, ordonna-t-il, on lui rend son frère.

-Directeur ? Demanda l'agent Hill étonnée.

-Finalement nous laisserons la justice asgardienne décider du sort de Loki, déclara Fury.

-Le conseil risque de ne pas être d'accord, ajouta Maria Hill.

-Nous lui dirons que Thor ne nous a pas laissé le choix, répondit simplement le directeur du SHIELD.

* * *

Odin roi d'Asgard observait ses deux fils. Loki lui lançait des regards de haine. Malgré sa trahison, Odin considérait toujours Loki comme son fils. Thor avait ramené Loki à Asgard, celui-ci devait être jugé.

-Loki ce que tu as fait est grave mon fils, dit le roi, tu mérites l'exil.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Déclara Loki avec haine. Vous pouvez m'exiler n'importe où dans l'univers je reviendrais toujours me venger ! Allez-y ! Envoyez-moi sur l'Île du silence ou à Niflheim ! Mais jamais vous ne vous débarrasserez de moi !

-Loki je te bannis sur Midgard...

-Pardon ? L'interrompit Loki. Mais je viens juste d'essayer d'envahir cette planète !

-Justement tu vas réparer tes crimes, répondit Odin, la majorité de tes pouvoirs te seront privés et...

-Attendez je préfère l'Île du Silence ! L'interrompit de nouveau Loki.

-...et tu t'y rendras avec une apparence femme, continua Odin en l'ignorant.

-QUOI ? Rugit Loki.

-Je suis désolé mon frère, intervint Thor, mais tu dois payer tes erreurs. Puis ton apparence de femme ne devrait pas être un problème vu que tu es hermaphrodite.

-JE NE SUIS PAS HERMAPHRODITE ! hurla Loki.

-Je te bannis mon fils ! Déclara Odin.

Loki fut aspirer par le Bifrost. Il s'écrasa lourdement quelque part sur Terre. Loki se dit que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ma petite dame ? Demanda une voix bourrue.

Un camionneur américain l'observait inquiet.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires mortels, répliqua Loki en se relevant.

-Vous êtes plutôt mignonne, fit le camionneur avec un regard lubrique, si vous voulez on peut boire un verre et...

Loki voulut l'exploser sur place mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir. Loki n'haït jamais autant la vie qu'à ce moment-là.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ^^Mon inspiration se termine ici. Cette suite est moins drôle mais j'espère vous avoir fait sourire. A bientôt pour de nouveaux délires sur Avengers !_

_Encore merci à DatenshiOmega (L-E) pour m'avoir inspiré Clint taillant des flèches._


End file.
